Fuels such as gasoline and diesel oil are burnt in combustion engines to release the stored energy to generate mechanical power. Even in efficient combustion engines, up to two thirds of the released energy is exhausted as waste heat, the majority of which is released to the environment. For example, about 60% of the energy can be lost for large diesel engines and as much as 90% can be lost for small gasoline engines.